Children of the Revolution
by Proud Lions
Summary: CAP. 3 UP! Una generación después de Harry y sus amigos, su hijo James coge el relevo en Hogwarts. Historia centrada en su sexto año en el colegio, donde hay enfados, riñas, aventuras, castigos... y sobre todo, muchos hechizos.
1. Chapter 1: Robs

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí se halla nuestra primera historia (publicable) de Harry Potter. En realidad está situada en la generación de los hijos, véase James Potter Jr., Albus Severus, Lily... por lo tanto, cabe destacar que si no te has leído Deathly Hallows, no sigas leyendo el fic, puesto que, aunque no hace demasiada referencia al epílogo y final de la saga, sí es posible que te enteres de algo que no quieres. Ya os advertimos: **posibles spoilers de DH**.  
Dicho esto, sólo nos queda hacer un pequeño **disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes con apellido de las sagas de Harry Potter, lugares, juegos, hechizos, etc, nos pertenece; todo está sacado de la imaginación de JK Rowling. Ahora, puesto que está ambientado una generación posterior a los libros, la mayoría de los personajes son inventados; ésos sí nos pertenecen. Ah, el título tampoco nos pertenece; es el título de una canción de T-Rex, más conocida por salir en la banda sonora de "Billy Elliot"._

_Esperamos que os guste el fic. Cada capítulo lo cuenta una de las protagonistas femeninas... ¡disfrutad! ^_^_

* * *

**Capitulo 1. _Robs._**

En ocasiones siento deseos de asesinar a James. Después me doy cuenta de que no es ético ni moral matar a tu mejor amigo.  
Y yo soy una buena persona, con ética y moral incorporadas.

…

O al menos intento serlo.  
Pero, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando mi supuesto amigo reduce a cenizas una redacción sobre las guerras entre los gigantes del siglo XIX en la que estuve trabajando durante dos días? ¿Decirle: "Tranquilo, Jimmy, no te preocupes, puedo repetir en una noche el trabajo de dos tardes, tú sigue jugando con Jack a lanzaros llamitas con la varita"?

…

Vale, mi reacción fue un pelín exagerada. Es decir, en vez de gritarle una sarta de improperios como hago normalmente cuando me cabrea, empecé a perseguirle por toda la Sala Común lanzándole todos los objetos arrojadizos que he encontrado a mi paso, así, en plan muggle, olvidándome de que llevaba la varita en el bolsillo, y que hubiera sido más certero lanzárselos con magia… pero es que cuando me enfado me sale el pronto mediterráneo de mi madre.

De todas maneras, la culpa la tiene él. Primero por llegar a estas horas e interrumpir mi trabajo. (¿Con quien se habrá estado liando esta noche?) Segundo, porque a los 16 años, se sigue comportando como cuando tenía 11, y abduce al pobre Jack con él. (Por mucho que Jack diga que él hace lo que quiere porque quiere, si no estuviera todo el día con James, no haría estas cosas). Y tercero, y más importante… en vez de suplicar mi perdón, se echó a reír. Sí, a reír. Y aún tiene el valor de decirme:

- Robs, estas cosas te pasan por estar a estas horas en la Sala Común.

¿Es, o no es para matarlo?  
Ahora le debe su vida a Jack, que me inmovilizó con una de esas llaves de Aikido que su padre el maestro molón a lo Jackie Chan le ha enseñado a usar. El muy traidor. Obviamente yo no puedo pelear contra el señor "Hola, soy Jack Leighton y casi igual de alto que Hagrid". Es una de las pocas cosas que odio de ser fémina. Tenemos el cerebro, la inteligencia, el carisma… pero ellos tienen la altura. Eso y tener la regla. Y esa noche coincidieron las dos cosas. Después de hacerme jurar que me había calmado y que no iba a cometer nuevos intentos de homicidio, mi otro supuesto amigo, mundialmente conocido como Jack Leighton, me soltó. Fulminé a James con la mirada y me he precipité escaleras arriba. Cerré la puerta con un pelín de ímpetu, porque hice algo de ruido. De hecho, de todas mis compañeras de habitación, sólo Mischa se despertó.

- ¿Qué haces? – siseó, mirándome con lo ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Y por qué haces tanto ruido?

- ¿Cómo? No he hecho tanto ruido, es que tú tienes un oído ultrasensible. Algún día compraré uno de esos silbatos para perros, a ver si te molesta cuando lo soplo.

Mi amiga se incorporó frotándose los ojos por debajo del flequillo alborotado y me miró entre dormida y curiosa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- Se puede, se puede. Baja a la Sala Común y pregúntale a Potter. Seguramente estará contándole a Jack sus aventuras nocturnas.

- ¿Aventuras nocturnas? ¿Y cómo es que no se ha llevado a Jack con él? ¿Le has llamado Potter?

- Sí, le he llamado Potter; y me refiero a otro tipo de aventuras en las que ya tenía pareja, y por lo tanto, no necesitaba a Jack de aguantavelas.

- ¿Y el cabreo es por la aventura?

- Mischa, ¿de qué estás hablando? Te perdonaré la insinuación de que estoy celosa porque te acabas de despertar y no te rigen bien la neuronas todavía… ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ese energúmeno cerebro de paramecio? Ha chamuscado la redacción de cinco pergaminos para Binns. ¿Y sabes lo que ha hecho el muy imbécil cuando ha visto lo que había hecho?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Reírse. Y decirme que era mi culpa por estar en la Sala Común a estas horas. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

- Sí que ha debido de irle bien en la cita nocturna, si no veía el peligro inminente después de quemar tu trabajo de dos días…

- Me importa un comino cómo le haya ido, pero espero por su propio bien que mañana yo no tenga un 0 en Historia de la Magia.

A la mañana siguiente, yo seguía de mal humor. Hay quien dice que una noche de sueño cura todos los males, pero a mí me carcomía el hecho de no tener trabajo que entregar. Historia de la Magia es tan sumamente aburrida, que siempre apruebo por lo pelos, con noches de insomnio y estrés para ello. Me había esforzado tanto en ese trabajo, rezando para que me subiera nota…

Mientras me tomaba el zumo de calabaza y Mischa terminaba frenéticamente su redacción, mis dos supuestos mejores amigos se sentaron enfrente nuestro.

- Buenos días, Robs – Jack tanteó el terreno, esperanzado. Le miré por encima de mi copa sin decir una palabra.

- Robinne – Odio mi nombre, y él lo sabe. James Potter tiene un instinto de supervivencia bastante curioso. – Es de buena educación dar lo buenos días, hasta mi hermana lo sabe, y es como 4 años mas pequeña que tú.

- James Sirius Potter, mis hermanas de 8 años tienen un grado de madurez tres veces superior al tuyo, así que no te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Me hablas de nuevo?

- James… - Mischa se asomó detrás de su pergamino – ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres idiota?

- Me lo dices alrededor de cinco veces al día, pero se que en el fondo me aprecias, así que te perdono. Por cierto, tu novio te está haciendo señas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. ¿Todavía no le has dicho que no ves de lejos?

- Chris no es mi novio, tarugo – al decir eso me miró de soslayo – y ahora mismo llevo puestas las gafas, así que veo perfectamente de lejos.

La relación entre Mischa y Jack es bastante normal y agradable… la relación entre James y ella es un tanto peculiar. No se llevan mal, pero tampoco se acaban de llevar bien. Supongo que tendrá que ver con que James es el gallito del corral, y eso mi amiga no lo soporta, pero se toleran por mí. Supongo.

- ¿Sabes, Robs? Estoy bastante convencido de que Jones esta interesado en ti. Eres una de las pocas que se resiste a sus encantos.

- ¿Sabes, James? El hecho de que me haya pedido salir tres veces en lo que llevamos de curso ya me daba alguna pista de que estaba interesado en mí, pero gracias por tu gran aclaración.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que sí? No te hará mal salir con algún tío; últimamente estás de un humor de perros…

- ¿Por que será? ¡A lo mejor se debe a que cierto chulo engreído va quemando mis deberes a altas horas de la madrugada!

- ¿Chulo engreído? Eso me ha dolido. Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, Robs, llévate a Chris Jones a algún rincón oscuro… si quieres te dejo el mapa, para que encontréis algún aula vacía…

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin más miramientos le arrojé lo que me quedaba de zumo por la cabeza.

- Algún día te darás cuenta, Potter, de que yo no soy como tú. No tengo poya, ¡así que utilizo el cerebro para pensar!

Salí del Gran Comedor como un bólido, sin saber muy bien si volverme a la cama, encerrarme en el baño, o ir al aula de Historia de la Magia y presentarle alguna excusa a Binns. Aunque no sé si eso le serviría de algo… ¿por qué va a sentir compasión de alguien a quien llama por un nombre diferente en cada clase?  
Sin embargo, antes de que me diera tiempo a decidirme, Jack me alcanzó a mitad de las escaleras del vestíbulo.

- Robs, espera, no lo decía en serio, ya sabes que estaba bromeando…

- ¿Por qué tienes que defenderle, Jack? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que defenderle? Es un cretino, un arrogante y…

- …y tu mejor amigo? – me cortó – Ya sé que últimamente está un poco… gallito…

- ¿Un poco?

- Pero es que está teniendo mucha suerte con las chicas, y eso… sólo es una etapa.

- ¿Cuándo ha tenido James mala suerte con las chicas? Además, gallito ha sido siempre, lo que no entiendo es porqué me tiene que venir a molestar a mí ahora.

- Porque tú también eres una chica, Robs. Es la actitud que adopta ahora ante ellas.

- Yo no soy como las demás. Yo no babeo por él, he ido durante seis años bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre con vosotros, he compartido el Mapa del Merodeador, y ahora… ¿soy sólo una chica, a la que, como no puede ligarse, martiriza?

- Lo de ayer fue un accidente, Robs, tuve tanta culpa como él.

- Bueno, al menos tú no te echaste a reír en mis narices.

- Mira, vale, ayer James se portó como un imbécil, pero se arrepintió en cuanto despareciste por las escaleras.

- ¡Pues tiene una bonita manera de demostrarlo!

Sintiendo que la rabia volvía a bullir en mí, y no queriendo cabrearme también con Jack, le deje allí plantado y corrí hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia, donde la mayor parte de la clase ya estaba instalada. Dispuesta a afrontar mi 0, me dirigí a la mesa de Binns, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Mischa me lanzaba una mirada alentadora.

- Profesor Binns, lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo entregarle la redacción. – El fantasma dio un respingo (o algo parecido, teniendo en cuenta que los fantasmas no pueden coger aire) y me miró sin demasiado interés.

- ¿De qué habla, McAmys?

- De la redacción que nos mandó la semana pasada, profesor, no la tengo.

- Por supuesto. La tengo yo.

- ¿Cómo? – Binns estaba empezando a desvariar de manera preocupante. Tal vez habría que decirle a la profesora McGonagall que debería buscar otro profesor… vivo, a ser posible.

- Si, aquí, - me mostró un pergamino con mi nombre – ¿No es usted Robinne McAdams?

- Sí. – le miré incrédula.

- Entonces, McDamian, ¿qué me está diciendo?

Me dejé caer al lado de Mischa.

- ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto?

- ¿Yo? – mi amiga lanzó una risotada – Apenas he podido acabar el mío, como para rehacer tu trabajo completo.

En ese momento, un avioncito de pergamino se posó con suavidad ante mis ojos.

"_No es tan bueno como lo era el tuyo, pero creo que al menos te salvará del 0. Hice un hechizo duplicador y alteré las letras para que no se note que es de la misma persona. Aunque pone lo mismo, no creo que Binns se dé cuenta… en fin, lleva 6 años dándonos clase y todavía no se sabe nuestros nombres, así que… ¿me perdonas?"_

En ocasiones siento deseos de matar a James. Luego me doy cuenta de que sin él mi vida sería de lo más aburrida.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un capítulo más introductorio; a partir de el tercero las cosas empiezan a enredarse más. Decidnos si os ha gustado (o no) dejando alguna review ^_^ prometemos que no tardaremos en colgar el siguiente._


	2. Chapter 2: Mischa

_Hola a todos los lectores ^___^ os traemos el segundo capítulo del fic; esta vez lo cuenta Mischa y es como una segunda introducción. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Nos animásteis mucho **Drehn **y **Lita Black** (esperamos que no hayas suspendido por nuestra culpa!). Así que animáos a seguir dejando reviews, que levantan la moral y hacen que sigamos escribiendo, al ver que el fic tiene una buena acogida._

_En fin, como siempre: **disclaimer: **nada nos pertenece excepto lo que sí lo hace._

* * *

**Capítulo 2.** _**Mischa.**_

Binns dio diez minutos de clase más de lo habitual. El timbre había sonado. La profesora Vector lo había escuchado y reclamaba a sus alumnos. Yo lo había oído. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Hasta el sordo de James –hola-soy-fabuloso- Potter se había percatado desde su asiento de última fila.

Miré por última vez el reloj gruñendo entre dientes que íbamos a llegar tarde a runas. Cuando el fantasma anunció una redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre las revoluciones de los enanos del siglo XII, me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo al aula donde ya estaba la profesora Babling.

- ¡Misch! –escuché la voz de Chris a mis espaldas, pero intenté ignorarla. Era la única de mis amigos que estudiaba esa asignatura, por lo que era la única que iba a llegar con retraso.- ¿No me oyes? –me cogió por el brazo haciendo que me parase.

- Chris, llego tarde ¿vale?

- Vale, sólo una cosa. –le miré con impaciencia- ¿Qué le gusta más a Robs: rosa o azul?

Rugí un "azul" y retomé mi camino. En ocasiones pensaba que Chris únicamente era mi amigo por ligar con Robs.

Hacía sol y era septiembre, así que había que aprovechar los pocos días de buen tiempo que nos quedasen antes de que la ola de frío inglesa penetrase en las paredes de Hogwarts y nos impidiese salir a los jardines a pasar el rato. Estábamos Robs, Jack, yo y, cómo no, el idiota de Potter nos acompañaba. Chris no hacía más que hacerme señas señalando lo que me parecía una camiseta azul, pero yo giraba la vista.

- Qué tío más pesado. A ver si voy a tener que darle una pastilla de alopecia.

- ¿Pastilla de alopecia? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –miré a mi hermano Maxxie, que se había sentado a mi lado. Como siempre, iba con su mejor amigo Fred Weasley.

- ¿Hacen que se te caiga el pelo de verdad? –preguntó Potter.

- No, en verdad se llaman de alopecia, porque te pintan a topos. –ironicé. Robs me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Y se pueden comprar? –James me ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

- Pues claro amigo. –la cara del moreno se iluminó- Cinco galeones la unidad.

- ¿Cinco galeones? Estarás de broma, Fred. ¡No tengo tanto dinero!

- Lo siento pues, Jimmy. –Fred cerró la caja que había abierto esperando que James fuese un posible comprador de sus productos.

- Yo se la compraré. ¿Cinco galeones, dices? –Robs abrió su pequeño monedero y sacó cinco monedas de oro.- Éste será tu regalo de Navidades, cumpleaños y jubilación. –añadió al entregarle la pastilla a James.

El chico la miró emocionado y abrazó con ímpetu a mi amiga. Yo los observé con recelo mientras mi hermano me contaba sus últimas aventuras amorosas y Fred intentaba venderle un lote de pastillas a Jack.

Para cuando anocheció, anuncié que me iba a la Sala Común a hacer deberes. Me senté en mi sillón favorito frente al fuego y comencé una traducción especialmente complicada de runas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Robs se sentó en el reposabrazos.- Y no me digas que estás haciendo deberes porque, seamos sinceros, ¿cuándo haces tú los deberes?

- ¿Eres consciente de que acabas de regalarle un arma muy poderosa a una persona muy inestable?

- No creo que te vaya a dejar calva, si es lo que te preocupa. Y si no, ya me ocuparé yo de dejarle calva otra parte del cuerpo.

- No soy yo quien me preocupa. Ya ves, si me deja calva no vive para contarlo. –Robs me miró interrogante- Estaba pensando en otra persona. –mi amiga soltó un resoplido- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Créeme, no creo que te intentase emparejar con alguien odioso ¿no?

- Chris y yo no nos llevaríamos bien.

- No lo sabes. Se lleva bien conmigo. Además no es tan creído como parece. Ya sabes, si las chicas le siguen el juego…

- No me vas a convencer.

- Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. –cerré el diccionario de golpe- ¿Un snap explosivo?

Robs sonrió y ambas nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas ignorando a Darren Stone, un chico un poco enclenque y con pelo graso que había sido nombrado prefecto el año anterior, y sus advertencias sobre lo prohibido que estaba el juego. En algún momento de la noche, James y Jack se acercaron a nosotras y se unieron al juego. He de admitir que durante un instante me pareció que James arrojaba al fuego un papel de caramelo usado, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Eso sí, estaba conmigo más simpático de lo habitual.

La luz del sol se comenzó a filtrar por las cortinas exactamente a las 6:15. Intenté ignorar los rayos que iban directamente a mi ojo izquierdo, pero era imposible. No veía el momento de que llegase el invierno y con él se fuese el amanecer tan temprano. Me levanté y fui a despertar a Robs, que en sueños no hacía más que repetir el nombre de Potter.

- Qué triste es soñar con él.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? –miró el reloj- No me jodas, Mischa, aún ni se han puesto los árboles del bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Te recuerdo que hay una redacción de Historia de la Magia que hacer? ¿Y que cuenta un 20% de la nota de este trimestre?

- Ahora bajo. Ve por delante.

Sabía que no iba a bajar a la Sala Común, así que cogí mis libros y tras enfundarme una bata, fui a hacer los deberes que había dejado el día anterior. Conforme iba bajando las escaleras, una cabeza pelirroja iba asomando por encima del sofá. Sonreí. Al menos iba a tener la compañía de Fred. Lo que me preguntaba era qué demonios hacía un miércoles por la mañana en la Sala Común.

Dejé los libros en la mesa al lado de la ventana y me acerqué a saludarlo y, quizás, darle un poco de conversación. Sin embargo, aparte de estar más dormido que un troll borracho, se encontraba abrazando a Monica Green, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor y compañera de mi curso, también dormida.

- Vaya, no sabía que estaban saliendo. –dijo Robs apareciendo por detrás, todavía con un ojo más cerrado que el otro a causa del sueño.

- Ni tú ni nadie. No creo que ni Max lo sepa. Qué pena, con lo mal que le cae Monica…

- No es tan mala chica. Las apariencias engañan. –miré a Robs sonriente- Vale, retiro esto último. ¿Vamos a hacer la maldita redacción? Ya es gordo tener que hacerla a las seis y media de la mañana.

Por supuesto, tras semejante madrugón conseguimos tanto terminar la redacción como llegar primeras al desayuno. James y Jack llegaron minutos más tarde, con una sonrisa que les cruzaba la cara de oreja a oreja. Iba a preguntarles qué les pasaba cuando Chris irrumpió en el Gran Comedor con el gorro de gala encasquetado hasta el fondo.

- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! –chilló fuera de sí acercándose a James y Jack dispuesto a ahogarlos.

- ¿Qué narices habéis hecho? –preguntó Robs extrañada. James se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué han hecho? ¡ESTO! –Chris se quitó el gorro dejando a la luz una reluciente calva blancuzca. Robs soltó una risita por lo bajo, disimulada con un tosido.

- Te… te queda bien. –dijo.

Chris resopló y salió de allí apartando a todo aquél que se le cruzaba en el camino. En cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, James y Jack empezaron a comentar la jugada. Robs se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Es que no les vas a decir nada? –dije incrédula.

- ¿Y qué quieres que les diga? –Robs se encogió de hombros dando a entender que lo que hiciesen en contra de Chris le daba igual.

- Vosotros dos. Sois lo más imbécil que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. –me levanté furiosa y, tras recoger mis cosas, me dispuse a salir detrás de Chris para hacerle crecer un poco el pelo.

- Bueno, prefiero ser imbécil a ser una cegata. –rió James.

Paré en seco, solté la mochila y me di la vuelta.

*******

Es extraño. Nunca antes me habían castigado, y menos por mala conducta. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿a quién le importa si Potter y Leighton tienen una ceja más o una ceja menos? No creo que sea crucial, ya que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar ningún concurso de belleza si los jueces tuviesen un poco de sentido común. Más extraño es aún que ellos no hubiesen sido amonestados por dejar calvo a Chris… en verdad, la vida en general se estaba volviendo extraña.

- …de usted. Con lo buena alumna que ha sido siempre, Williams. Ni sus padres ni su hermano recibieron nunca un solo toque de atención. –reí. Si no habían pillado a Fred y a Maxxie era porque eran demasiado buenos gastando bromas.- ¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia?

- Nada, disculpe, profesora.

- Como le iba diciendo, cumplirá su castigo mañana por la noche. Tendrá que limpiar las duchas del campo de quidditch al estilo muggle. Ya sabe que hay entrenamiento. Confío en que pueda ponerse en contacto con el señor Weasley para que le informe de la hora del mismo. Nada más, buenas noches señorita Williams.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall.

Salí del despacho de la directora todavía cabizbaja. Rezaba a Dios porque no estuviesen el dúo dinámico en la Sala Común, o me ganaría otro castigo en menos de 24 horas. Por suerte para ambas partes, no se encontraban allí, sin embargo, sí lo hacía Fred. O debería decir, que FredMonica estaba sentado frente al fuego, mientras que mi hermano leía una revista aburrido justo al lado. Me dejé caer a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –murmuró distraído.

- Me han castigado.

- ¿Nunca aprendes nada de tu hermano?

- Gracias Max, es justo lo que necesitaba oír. En fin, ¿sabes a qué hora es el entrenamiento de quidditch de mañana? No quiero molestar a la parejita. –hice una mueca.

- Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo. No tengo la más remota idea.

Suspiré y me acerqué al lío de piernas, brazos y babas. Toqué a Fred en el hombro y éste abrió un ojo interrogante.

- Mañana tengo que cumplir un castigo después del entrenamiento de quidditch. ¿A qué hora lo has programado?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Eres el capitán!

- Sí, pero Lily es la que nos reúne. Esa chica tiene potencial.

Me levanté para irme, pero Fred me lo impidió y me tiró al suelo. Al parecer Monica había pasado a segundo plano momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Oh, lo normal, embrujar a Potter, ya sabes.

- Ay Misch, eres una chica muy mala. –rió revolviéndome el pelo.

Tardé unos segundos en recobrarme, pero cuando lo hice, Fred ya estaba de nuevo explorando a Monica a fondo. Di las buenas noches a mi hermano y subí a mi cuarto.

Como iba diciendo: todo es demasiado extraño.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cap. 2. ¡Dejadnos reviews diciendo si os gusta o no! Hasta la semana que viene ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Robs

_Hola a todos. Siento el retraso, las vacaciones están siendo intensas, y no he tenido tiempo de subir capítulos. _

_De todas formas, aquí traigo por fin el número 3, y prometo subir uno nuevo cada semana, esta vez sí._

_Como siempre... no soy rubia, ni vivo en Reino Unido, ni estoy forrada, así que no, o soy Rowling. Lo que reconozcáis es de ella, el resto, nuestro. _

_Que lo disrutéis, y una vez más, perdón por la espera. _

**Capitulo 3: Robs**

Pociones nunca había sido uno de mis puntos fuertes. No es que fuese desastrosa, pero no acababa de pillarle el truco. Aun así había cogido la asignatura para los niveles de EXTASIS. ¿Por qué? Será que soy masoquista, o algo por el estilo. Ah, si, y porque quiero ser Auror.

Además, este año sólo me acompañaba James. Mischa y Jack habían abandonado la asignatura, pues ninguno de ellos la necesitaba para sus futuras carreras.

Así que allí estábamos él y yo, codo con codo, en ultima fila, tratando de que el contenido de nuestros calderos adoptara una consistencia menos viscosa y mas liquida.

- Robs… ¿Te has tirado un pedo?

- ¿Perdona? Yo no soy una maquina de gases como OTROS

- Pues entonces debes de haberle echado algún ingrediente incorrecto a tu poción, porque huele a podrido…

- Al menos la mía tiene color verde… la tuya parece mierda de elefante.

- Bueno… ¿no se supone que es una poción revitalizante? Amenaza a alguien con llenarle de heces de elefante… y ya verás que rápido se levanta y se echa a correr.

Me eche a reír, pensando si seria buena idea sugerirle que lo probase con Chris Jones. Luego concluí que Mischa no me lo perdonaría, así que lo deje estar. No quería acabar en la enfermería, cejicorta.

Slughorn se acercó a nosotros y husmeo el contenido de nuestros calderos. Después de decirme que me había excedido al echar polvo de hez de murciélago, y que probase a añadir una cuantas raíces de acebo, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su mesa, arrastrando el borde de la túnica por el suelo, cosa que le daba bastante parecido con una morsa. Me volví hacia James para comentárselo, pero antes de que me diese tiempo a abrir la boca, vi ese brillo malicioso en su mirada.

- ¿Crees que Slughorn correría si se viese bombardeado por mierda de elefante?

- Sería un espectáculo ver al Viejo Sluggie correr – concedí. – Aunque no creo que sea buena idea James… tienes castigos acumulados de aquí a Navidades, y el pobre hombre es ya mayor…

- Robs, pasas demasiado tiempo con Williams. Te esta empezando a contagiar su muermez.

- Otros lo llamarían madurez, ¿Sabes? Y no creo que tenga que ver nada con Mischa. Eso me parecía gracioso hasta los trece… Pero tenemos 16, Jimmy. Crece de una vez.

Me miró, ofendido, y yo volví mi atención hacia el caldero. James y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde el primer curso en Hogwarts. Lo primero que nos unió fue que el mayor héroe de ambos era su padre, Harry Potter. Pero despues vinieron las ansias de aventuras, nuestros sueños con ser aurores, y los mil castigos compartidos.

El seguía siendo el de siempre, el niño de ojos traviesos y oscuros, pecas en la nariz, pelo revuelto y sonrisa fácil con el que tantas noches había desaparecido bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, sosteniendo el Mapa del Merodeador.

Pero yo ya no era la misma. Ya no me hacían gracia las mismas cosas, y tenia otros intereses.

Pero, a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos estaba mas unida a Mischa, con la que compartía mas cosas… ¿Cómo iba a separarme de James y Jack, que eran como mis hermanos?

Una vez oí a Hagrid decirle a McGonagall que como esperaba que fuese el chico, siendo nieto y sobrino de quien era.

Supongo que tenía razón. James Potter y los gemelos Weasley todavía hoy son leyenda en Hogwarts, y mi Jimmy probablemente lo será.

Abandone el aula de pociones sin decir una palabra, y me dirigí a encantamientos, donde Mischa me esperaba ocupada rebuscando en su mochila.

- Chica, ni que fuese el bolso de Mary Poppins, ¿Qué buscas?

- ¿El bolso de quién? – me miró confusa.

- Olvídalo, ¿Qué has perdido ahora?

- Mi pluma nueva, aunque creo que me la he dejado en la habitación. ¿Me prestas una?

Entramos en el aula, seguidas de algunos Ravenclaws, y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos usuales.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó mi amiga, perspicazmente

- ¿A mí? Nada

- Te noto… pensativa.

- Si, bueno… ¿Cómo va la perspectiva del castigo?

- He hablado con Lily y me ha dicho que el entrenamiento acaba a las 6. Conclusión; me perderé la cena. Es increíble esa niña. Tiene 12 años y los lleva a todos bien firmes. Genio y figura, ella. ¿A quién habrá salido James? Porque mira que sus dos hermanos pequeños son la madurez personificada, para la edad que tienen…

- No me hables de la madurez de James, por favor.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿Quieres que le deje sin la otra ceja?

Me eche a reír. Normalmente Mischa era una persona equilibrada, pero últimamente estaba teniendo unos prontos un tanto curiosos…

- Misch, estas empezando a pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo…

Solto una carcajada que tuvo que ahogar con la manga de la túnica, ya que en aquel momento Flitwick irrumpió en el aula.

A la salida de clase, todavía con una tanda de escalofríos recorriéndome la columna debido al efectivo encantamiento desilusionador practicado sobre mi misma, bajamos a toda velocidad al Gran Comedor, yo, al menos, con un hambre canina.

James y Jack se sentaron bastante lejos de nosotras, pero su lugar habitual lo ocupo Angela Hobs, buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, compañera de habitación, y bastante buena amiga.

- ¿Os habéis enterado?

- ¿De cual de todos los apasionantes sucesos de hoy? – pregunté, lacónica.

- ¿Un mal día, Robs?

- Los he tenido mejores.

- Bueno – interrumpió Mischa – ¿Nos lo vas a contar, o no?

- Fred esta saliendo con Monica.

Mischa y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

- Bueno – dije – cuando nos los encontramos revueltos en la sala común, una idea aproximada ya nos hacíamos…

- No me refiero a que estén liados, me refiero a que están juntos, como pareja oficial.

- El capitán de quidditch y la prefecta perfecta… - pinché una de las patatas de mi plato desganada – Adorable.

- No entiendo que ve Fred en Monica, la verdad – masculló Mischa.

- Déjame pensar… - ironizó Angela – Cara de ángel, cuerpo de modelo de lencería, melena rubia…

- Tú y yo somos rubias – protestó Mischa – y no somos tan… tan…

- ¿Petulantes? – Ayudé – ¿Insoportables? ¿Narcisistas? De todas formas, Misch, no sabía que estuvieses interesada en Fred.

- No estoy interesada en Fred, pero es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y me da lastima que se malgaste con Barbie Malibu.

- ¡Muy bien! – Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro – Estás aprendiendo de mi repertorio de insultos muggles, así me gusta.

- No es solo por lo físico… - añadió Angela – Tened en cuenta que Monica saca unas notas brillantes, es alumna ejemplar y prefecta. A Fred le viene bien tener a alguien así a su lado, para proteger su identidad de gamberro y maleante.

- Entonces, ¿Crees que está con ella por interés? No sé, no veo a Fred saliendo con alguien por interés – mascullo Mischa.

- En tal caso está más que claro – sentencié – Ha ingerido un filtro amoroso. Si os paráis a pensarlo, es lo mas lógico… ¿De qué otra manera iba a aguantar Fred a alguien con tan poco sentido del humor?

A las 5:30, Mischa se desperezo en su silla, y bostezo.

- Será mejor que vaya al campo de quidditch… a lo que llegue, ya habrán acabado. ¿Te vas a quedar terminando el trabajo de transformaciones?

- Debería… aunque no me apetece nada.

- Y ¿Cuándo te apetece a ti hacer los deberes? – inquirió con una sonrisa

- Nunca.

Sin embargo, una molesta voz que supuse que sería la de mi conciencia me obligo a volver a instalar el culo en la silla despues de volver de cenar.

La Sala Común fue vaciándose lentamente, hasta que solo quede yo.

Preguntándome donde se habría metido Mischa (¿Tan guarros son los del equipo, que dejan tanto que limpiar?) finalmente me decidí a irme a la cama, y acabar al día siguiente.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer por las escaleras, cuando oí un "pst" a mis espaldas. Si no lo hubiera visto millones de veces, el ver la cabeza de Jack flotando en el aire me habría producido un infarto.

- Robs, ¿Ya te ibas a dormir?

- No tenía planes mejores… - sonreí, sabiendo lo que vendría despues

- Ahora los tienes… ¿Te hace un paseito nocturno?

- Ella es demasiado madura para esto, Jack – la voz irónica de James debajo de la capa me corto como un cuchillo. Oí un "ouch" y supuse que Jack le había dado una colleja.

- Vamos, Robs – me animó – Por lo viejos tiempos.

Como si tuviera que rogarme.


End file.
